Brother's Forever
by Featherfur
Summary: Set in the 2k12 and 2k3 series, A series of One-Shots. NOT TCEST. DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN NUTHIN. Rated T for possible Language. Send me some prompts.
1. You ain't no failure

**AN: just a drabble I put together made after I drew something in Science Class on the back of my research sheet that was supposed to have formula's on it not Turtle's but I found a way to make it work let's just say I am glad Donnie is the smart turtle otherwise it would have led to some awkward questions from my TMNT fan teacher about why Mikey was doing Science. Just a little bit of brotherly love between Raph and Don.**

It had been a normal day Raph and Leo fought, Mikey pranked, and Donnie thought… At least that's what Leo thought it was. Donnie had been working on April's science work it was Simple Machine formula's so he was trying to memorize them to possible use for later while using the internet to give him examples and blueprints to build a fancy pulley. Raph was currently doing push up's using his Sai. Leo was meditating in his room, and Mikey was playing video games on the couch.

Finally done copying it off the worksheet, Donnie went to work putting the formula's to the test. Only to have it fail when he tried to make a pulley pick up the TV only to have it weigh too much for it to work like he wanted it to. He sat back and stared at his work before, groaning in frustration, he threw the marker at the board and stalked off, yelling about how he was a failure.

"YO DONNIE GET YA BUTT IN HERE." Following the sound of Raph's voice he found him still doing push-ups in the main room. He looked at Raph with an eyebrow arch raised, and Raph nodded his head towards the white board which now had some erase marks and looked sort of different.

"Try it now Don." He said before continuing his exercises, Donnie looked at the blueprint he had copied onto the board along with the formula trying to find out what was different before shrugging and doing what the directions told him to do, and tested the formula's again. This time it was a success and the TV was lifted up, to Mikey's disappointment, with little effort. Looking at his twin in awe Donnie turned back to the board trying to figure out what Raph had done. He jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to come face to face with his hot-headed twin looking at him.

"Don, you accidently flipped these two thingies, and mislabeled this, and forgot to account for Mikey's multiple game consoles." Don looked at his brother in shock, Raph rarely ever helped him when it came to science, and Raph always claimed it was useless and impossible to understand. Raph was looking sort of uncomfortable as he continued his explanation on why it didn't work using various versions of the word 'thing-a-ma-bob' to do it. By now Mikey was looking at him in shock and the quiet brought Leo out of his room without anyone noticing.

"Duuuuuude, you actually pay attention to what Don says, bro?" Mikey asked still looking shocked.

"Duh 'course I do," Raph rolled his eyes at his little brother. He got uncomfortable again as he turned to Donnie and said "And Don you ain't a failure and you never will be." Donnie grinned wildly and his missing tooth was obvious, and he reached forward and hugged Raph tightly Raph's cheek turning a bright red as he hugged his brother back slightly. Leo looked on wondering if he was dreaming.

"Thanks love ya big brother," Don said quietly and Raph whispered back.

"Yea love you too little brother," he said softly before releasing his brother and saying loudly, "Yea yea, don't get too chummy, kinda gotta look out for my twin now don't I." Next thing Raph and Donnie knew Mikey was holding two extra Wii remotes in their faces and had a puppy look on his face, soon Super Smash Brothers Brawl could be heard from all over the lair.

Leo shook his head and decided that he must have drank poisoned tea, because he would have sworn that Raph had said, "I love you too." But he could have been mistaken after all he had been watching 12 hours of Space Heroes before meditating. Raph never showed love unless no one else was watching.

'_Maybe I should stop watching so many marathons,'_ Leo thought before looking at the sight of his younger brothers playing the Wii together instead of fighting.

"_Or maybe not." _He thought as he caught the Wii remote Mikey flung at him and jumped onto the couch.

**AN: I know it says Don and Raph are twins, personally I Think Raph is older but it makes more sense this way 'cause it explains why Don is mature and yet Raph feels as protective of him as Mikey, and why he never shows jealousy towards Don's brain like he does Leo's position and why in every series Raph never actually fights with Donnie and Don can say what he feels like to Raph without being worried about being pummeled into the next century. If yall want like a sequel or alternative ending send me some REVIEWS.**


	2. Spike

**AN: this is a one-shot about how Spike was found; this is not really a sequel to the one before I've decided to make this a series of random one-shots, so send me some ideas will ya, This is not extremely fluffy but kinda sweet. These are Tots and its kinda short sorry 'bout the wait. NINJA TURTLES ARE NOT MINE.**

Leo and Raph were 'scouting' out the tunnels while Master Splinter taught Mikey and Don some kata's that the older two had already learned. They had some heavy rains the past few days and Master Splinter had checked out the tunnel already and it had ended in a dead end. They had been walking and talking for the past thirty minutes when Raph heard something.

"Sometimes I wish Mikey would stop screaming when he isn't allowed to cook and would just," Leo started

"Be quiet," Raph hissed suddenly and Leo looked at him.

"Well, yeah but you don't have to be so,"

"No you be quiet I hear sumtin." They stopped talking for a minute and this time Leo heard it too, a quiet scratching from one of the pipes to the side.

"Raph wait, RAPH," Leo yelled angrily his hot-headed brother had ran from the path and into an unexplored tunnel. Running after his brother he was surprised to see crouched over something and speaking softly, when Raphael finally turned around he was holding a shivering baby turtle on his chest.

"Shhhhh, Leo I think he got washed down here when it was rainin'." He said quietly, softly stroking the turtle's shell.

"Aw, he's cute." Leo stated and moved a little closer as the baby turtle seemed to fall asleep.

"Well, do ya think Masta Splinta will let me keep 'im?" Leo shrugged his shoulders as they found the main tunnel. On the way back Leo couldn't help but think how nice it was just to talk to Raph and not worry about him yelling at Mikey. Passing the turtle to Leo, Raph ran ahead and was waiting for Leo with Mike, Don, and Splinter.

"See Sensei, told you we found a turtle, and he just a baby," Raph said as Leo passed him the turtle and it was passed to Splinter.

"So can we keep it?" Leo asked keeping his voice polite, Splinter looked at his two eldest sons, and he suddenly had a feeling that even if he said no that Raphael would keep it anyways.

"Yes my son you may IF you share it with your brother." He said to Leo.

Over the next few weeks it was obvious that Spike (as Leo named him), had a favorite and that favorite was Raph. If he was in a bad mood only Raph could pick him up. If he was being a picky eater he would only let Raph feed him. And his favorite perch was on Raph's shoulder. And it was apparent that Spike was Raph's favorite turtle. Every morning Raph got up an hour earlier to feed and water him. He cleaned the cage, played with him and all that stuff, even though Spike was technically Leo's turtle. The day of their Mutation finally came and it was present time (dinner time was skipped no one liked algae pie).

This year the two oldest got something for the other, and the younger two got something from each other. Leo gave his present first.

"Raph come here, if you want your present." Leo said dragging his brother behind him and brought Raph to his own room.

"Leo if ya cleaned my room as my present Im gunna pound ya." Leo just grinned as he opened the door. On the bedside table in Raph's room was a 20 gallon tank, filled with sand, with a heat lamp and a little palm tree.

"It took me a while to fix it up, but I finally got it done, its official Spike is totally yours now." Raph smiled and hugged his brother tightly before grabbing a box that was hidden under his bed. Leo ripped open the box, to find a mint condition _Space Heroes _spaceship, with a Captain Ryan action figure.

**YEARS LATER**

"A Ninja turtle could totally beat his butt," A growl was heard from behind the couch and another yell answered it.

"Could not he would pound him." Mikey and Don turned around to see their older brothers yelling at each other, and old Captain Ryan toy behind them and Spike next to it. Spike was watching his master intently, and Don shivered slightly he had seen that look before, back when they were tots and Raph and Leo got into a huge fight about Mikey's toy breaking punches were thrown and Leo landed on top only to be attacked by the MIGHTY SPIKE, he still had the scar from it.

"Mikey, bro tell Leo over here Spike could totally beat up Ryan if he was a ninja turtle." Mikey looked at Leo and shrugged.

"He probably could beat up Ryan," Mikey stated and his brother's started fighting about whether or not Mikey was scared into answering.

"Hey guys look," Don shouted and everyone turned to look as Spike started chewing on Ryan's leg and Raph shouted in triumph.

"The MIGHTY TURTLE WINS, TAKE THAT Leo." Soon it was a wrestling match, so Don and Mike turned around raised two glasses of water clapped them together and said.

"HAPPY MUTATION DAY."

**AN: HAPPY FAKE B-Day to me, I'm celebrating my b-day today cause my parents keep forgetting mine. I mean like seriously I missed my 11****th**** and my 9****th**** because of them, they buy presents early so they don't have to worry about it. I got a Raph Stuffed animal. YAY**


	3. THE KITCHEN

**AN:Totally wrote this on an airplane, and I was re-reading my previous one shots and realized they all had Raphael in them and I didn't do one on Mike so here it goes. Leo X Mike brotherly fluff.**

It was Mike's day to cook again and this time Leo was his assistant, which had made every one else make a run for it, even as tots Leo was known for his horrible cooking skills. After failing to get Mikey to switch cooking buddies Raph and Don resigned themselves to having no snacks, after all the best part of cooking was to eat the ingredients before Mike caught them.

Leo had been waiting for this day for a while, he knew he sucked at cooking and Mikey was ready to teach him, and he really wanted his youngest brother to have a shot at being the leader for once. Mikey had woken him up from his nap on the couch and dragged him into the kitchen and put an apron on him and shoved a spoon in his hand. Leo stood there confused as his brother rushed around bringing out ingredients, A box of noodles, some hamburger meat, and tomato sauce, as well as a pan, pot, and a strainer.

"Okay, Leo today we will be making spaghetti, you know noodles and sauce, basic stuff." Leo sighed softly when he saw his brother's hopeful look.

"Okay but just so you know I stink at this kind of stuff," He said as Mikey jumped around the kitchen. Finally he calmed down enough to tell Leo what to do.

"Okay my totally incompetent brother," Leo playfully swatted at him. "today we will begin with some basic steps first you MUST turn ON the STOVE," Mikey said shouting out some of the words.

"But since you aren't allowed near the stove I shall do that." After many mishaps in the kitchen involving Leo, Don had banned his poor electronically impaired blue-banded brother, from turning any thing on so now Leo had to wait every morning for someone else to wake up and make his toast.

Quickly setting the stove on high Mikey set about fixing everything up and talking at the same time.

"K, now we pour the water in," he handed his brother the pot which was soon handed back filled to the brim with water. Mikey looked at his oldest brother like he was an idiot, slowly like Leo was a five year old Mikey pulled him over to the sink and poured it out so it was filled halfway.

"Leo its not that hard, you only need to fill it up halfway, dude," Leo watched as his youngest brother sighed dramatically, shaking his head like it was a hopeless case. Rolling his eyes at his brother Leo looked at him as he carefully placed the pot on the stove and waved him over. When Leo was close enough Mikey handed him a spatula and placed the pan and ground meat on the second burner, slowly grabbing Leo's hand Mikey stirred the meat around until Leo got the rhythm. Stirring the pot, Leo watched in fascination as his normally never-concentrating younger brother had his tongue stuck between his teeth and was staring intently at the knife in his hand that was cutting up onions and other herbs and seasonings, Leo quickly twisted back around before his brother could sense him looking. A couple of minutes later Mikey was dragging him over to the now boiling pot of water and forced the box into Leo's hand and slowly poured the contents inside, careful to make sure no water splattered on his brother. With the noodles finally in Mikey took over the pan of meat and had Leo stir the noodles. Minutes later when the noodles were finally done, turning off the stove on both the pan and the pot, Mikey had Leo put the strainer into the sink while he grabbed the pot of noodles. Immediately Leo was in big brother mode.

"Hey, Mike you sure you want to carry that, its awfully heavy and the water is _really_ hot," his brother's face had its normal cheerful look and big grin as he looked at his brother.

"Come on Leo, stop being a worry-wart, I've done this a million and one times."

Mikey was pouring the water and noodles into the strainer when his hand slipped on the handle of the pot and it all tipped onto his left hand causing him to scream for a second then shut his mouth tight. In seconds Leo was right next to his brother and he quickly moved the pan and noodles away. Outside they heard Raph's voice filled with concern.

"Hey you guys okay," Mikey held his breath for a second before squeaking out,

"Nothin' Leo's just tried to mix the wrong stuff together, is all." Raph's voice came through the wall again this time asking Leo if that was what really happened. Leo opened his mouth to tell him to go get Donnie but Mikey's look stopped him.

"Yea sorry Raph," the words surprised him too. _Now to take care of Mikey_, Leo thought as he mentally ran through all that Don had taught him. Grabbing his brother's arm at the elbow Leo dragged him over to the counter and stuck Mikey's hand under the warm water and slowly lowered the temperature so that it was freezing cold. Mikey's eyes were red from tears, when Leo was finally able to get him to talk.

"Why don't you want me to tell Raph," Mikey looked at his brother like he was surprised he hadn't guessed it already.

"And have him go all big bro on me no thanks, you can't tell Splinter what happened he'll never let me cook alone again," Mikey had pulled the puppy dog eyes and Leo tried to look somewhere else but he fell for it like he always did.

"Fine I won't tell Master Splinter, BUT you are NOT going to be using that hand for anything including cooking," Leo said as his brother's eyes stopped tearing up from pain.

"Leo my hand is numb," Mikey said as the cold water rushed over his skin. Sighing Leo pulled the hand out and was caught by surprise as his brother pushed him out of the way.

"NOOOOOO my poor poor sauce," Leo turned around to see Klunk in the middle of Mikey's carefully made sauce liking it up.

"Well at least the noodles made it," Leo said looking at the perfect noodles in the sink, Mikey looked at it sadly.

"Yea I guess so," He said sticking his good hand in the sink and grabbing a few and stuffing his mouth with him. Leo looked at him with a disappointed look and Mikey got ready for a lecture about how unsanitary it was, but was surprised when Leo said something completely different.

"Mikey, don't you know better than to eat noodles alone," He asked grabbing a few noodles himself. Mikey laughed at them and they sat there eating noodles for a while.

"Hey bro thanks for not tellin' on me," Mikey said eating some more, Leo grabbed his brother and pulled him over onto his lap and gave him a noogie.

"Yea well I can't be a tattle-tale _all_ the time ya'know gets kinda boring," Shoving Leo's hand off his head Mikey started laughing making Leo laugh until Raph's voice came through the door.

"Will you two bozo's hurry up and cook lunch already." Looking at each other the two quickly cleaned the mess up and set to make grilled cheese sandwiches.

**AN: Hey I decided you guys hate me because I had absolutely no reviews for the last chappie so it had to suck. Also I have no idea if they are tots or not take it as you will cause I have no idea. Again SEND ME PROMPTS if you guys do I can write more. BYE**


End file.
